2 Captains 1 Fate
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Tenma confessed to Tsurugi and their relationship started. But after 1 year, relationship started to fall apart. Tenma found out that Tsurugi was dating with Hakuryuu all this time. He felt betrayed, depressed, etc. Who will help him and how will he get pass this ? TakuTen fan fic. WARNING: Don't LIKE, Don't READ.


**2 Captains 1 Fate**

On a bright and wonderful day, Tenma was walking through the town with Tsurugi and only Tsurugi. Tenma was the one who asked him out because he wanted to confess to the crush of his life, Tsurugi Kyousuke. After an hour of walking, Tenma decided to go onto the ferris wheel for a ride. Actually his plan was to confess to Tsurugi in the ferris wheel where no one could hear it.

"Tsurugi, can we go to the ferris wheel ?" he asked Tsurugi in a soft and sweet while making puppy-dog eyes.

Tsurugi saw his cute metallic-blue eyes and could not object him. Then he nodded and they both got into the river of buying tickets. After 10 to 15 minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn. They bought their tickets and went to the waiting line which also consisted of a line of people. They waited 20 minutes and finally got their turn. They got onto the ride as the wheel was turning. In the ferris wheel, they didn't talk at all and silence filled the air. Tenma couldn't resist anymore so he broke out of his shell and...

"Tsurugi Kyousuke ! I-I LOVE YOU !" managed to say it out.

"N-Nani !?"

"H-Honto na no ! Kimi wa boku no daisuki no hito da !"

"Tenma..."

Suddenly, Tenma felt something crashed onto his lips. When he looked up, he saw non other than is crush Tsurugi Kyousuke kissing him. Tsurugi Kyousuke his crush was kissing him for god's sake ! He thought he was dreaming but he wasn't, it all felt real. Tsurugi's passionate kiss, his soft lips, his warm breath, a minute or 2, they broke the kiss due to the lag of air. Even though Tsurugi's lips were not on Tenma's anymore, he still felt the warm and sweet feeling. They both blushed with Tsurugi turning away to avoid eye contact.

"T-There ! We're official now right ?" the taller guy asked.

"T-Tsurugi… Un…" Tenma replied while giving a nod.

"Ano… Call me 'Kyousuke' from today onwards kay ?"

"Eh ? Well… O-Ok…"

Tsurugi then gave Tenma another hug and kissed him on his forehead. They both had a great night that day.

From that day onwards, Tenma and Tsurugi went on dates pretty often, almost 5 days in a week or maybe even the whole week. They were a very cute and sweet couple if I may say so myself. They did almost everything together.

A year has passed since the day of Tenma's confession to Tsurugi. Tenma felt a weird feeling wrapping around him as if something bad will happen. Tsurugi was also acting weird these few weeks. Tenma and Tsurugi would usually go out almost every day but now it seems like the number of days and hours are decreasing week by week. Whenever Tenma wants to go out or meet Tsurugi, the answer would only be 2, "I'm sorry Tenma, I have no time" or "I'm sorry. Kyousuke is not in." Tsurugi didn't even answer his calls, well yes he does but very seldom like if Tenma calls him 10 time in a day, he'll probably pick up once, twice or he never even pick it. Each time Tsurugi picks up, it was always the same answer, "Gomen Tenma, I'm busy with school work now. I can't go out until the work is done." And the he'll hang up without even wishing him a "Good bye" or "I'll call ya back". Tenma kept reminding himself to trust his boyfriend but the trust was decreasing day by day, bit by bit.

One evening, the school ended as usual for the Raimon Junior students. Tenma was the last one to get out of the class as usual since a month or 2 ago ? He walked towards the main gate alone as usual. He was worried about Tsurugi and always thinking about him. Even his grades are getting worse and worse every term but he didn't care much. As he was walking, he accidently saw a pair kissing. He immediately apologised

"G-Gomennasai ! I didn't mean to… T-Tsurugi !?"

"T-Tenma !?"

"W-What are you doing ? Why are you with Hakuryuu !?"

"W-Well… You see… Hakuryuu and I had been dating for the past few months. I was gonna tell you tomorrow but it seems it's too late…"

"S-Sonna… NO ! NO ! I can't accept this !"

"Sorry Tenma. You'll just have to accept it." said Hakuryuu.

"B-But… You said you love me. You said you'll stay with me forever ! You said…" before he could finish, he was cut off by Tsurugi.

"That's all in the past Tenma. I'm with Hakuryuu now and that's that."

"N-No… NOO !" he cried out loud and ran away from the scene.

Tenma kept running and running until he reached Aki's hostel. He quickly ran into the house without caring if the door is closed or wide open. Aki tired to call him a few times but the answer was all the same, silence.

Meanwhile in the room, Tenma sat at a corner of his bed. The painful and heart-breaking scene kept repeating in his mind. Hot and angry tear kept flowing out of his metallic-blue eyes. He felt betrayed and depressed. The pressure caused him to pass out and fall asleep at the same time.

The next day, Tenma didn't went to school 'cause he had a slight fever and wasn't in the mood to go to school. He didn't want to see Tsurugi's face ever again. Aki informed the teacher about Tenma not goin' to school. Tenma continued not going to school by faking his sickness. Whenever Aki came into the room, Tenma would always get ready with a thermometer with the reading 38 or above. That's his tick. A week or 2 has passed since Tenma skipped school. The soccer club members were getting worrier day by day. They even blamed Tsurugi for it which was totally what he deserved. The whole team was unstable without their captain there even though Shindou was there.

After some debates and discussion, they decided that Shindou was the one who was gonna go to Tenma's place and find out what in the world was happened to him. Since it was Friday, Shindou had quite a lot free time so it was not a bad idea to go visit a sick teammate. Before he left for Tenma, he gave a dark glare to Tsurugi but Tsurugi ignored it. He walked out of the clubroom and headed to Tenma's place.

"Hmm… I wonder how I can comfort him… May I should tell him _that_. No wait… I can't tell him that can I ? I'm scared that if I tell him then he'll… Especially now if he is in this situation. Nah… I'll just go with the story then…"

A few minutes later, Shindou reached the big green hostel. He knocked the door and Aki came to greed him and let him in.

"Shindou-kun ne… Come in, come in. I'm sure you're here to visit Tenma right ?

"Hai…" he replied and walked into the hostel.

"Tenma hasn't been eating much since the week before last week. He also doesn't want to tell his problems. I'm very worried."

"I see. Don't worry Aki-san, I'll talk to him."

"Arigatou Shindou-kun."

Then, Shindou walked up to the second level which where Tenma's room was located. He knew where his room was 'cause he has been there a few times. He then knock the door.

"Tenma, it's me Shindou. May I come in ?"

"S-Shindou-san ? W-Well…"

"I'm comin' in then." He slowly turned the door knob and the door slowly opened.

When the door was fully opened, Shindou saw what he didn't want to see, a Tenma with a sad expression, curled up in a corner of his bed, pale, skinny and had sore eyes. Shindou suddenly felt pain in his heart as if someone shot an arrow into it. He continued walking to Tenma. He sat down beside him. Tenma didn't say a word since Shindou got into the room. Shindou started the conversation.

"So, I hear that Tsurugi broke up with you. It must be very tough right ?"

Tenma just gave a small nod as a reply.

"I know how ya feeling now 'cause I also have been through this kind of situation before."

"H-Hon…To ?" Tenma said with a soft tone.

"Un. Actually, Kirino and I broke up a few months ago."

"N-Nani ? N-Naze ?"

"Well…"

_(Flash back)_

"Kirino, ya comin' ?"

"Gomen Shindou, I have to do something before I go home so go ahead without me today."

"Since it's like this, I'll join ya then."

"Y-You can't ! 'Cause it's private. Sorry."

"Oh… OK. See ya later then."

"Ok."

Shindou walks out the gate but actually he plans to tail his boy friend and see what's the thing he had to do. The Kirino he loves will tell him anything even if it's private. His plan was the old fashion plan, tail without getting caught. Did I mention he was one of the tailing kings in the school ? So there was no problem for him to tail his boy friend without getting caught by anyone. He tailed him about 5 minutes and then he stopped 'cause Kirino stopped. Then, he saw a figure coming out from behind the wall. He was shock to see that it was his dull teal haired junior.

"K-Kariya !? Why is he there ? Don't tell me that he wants to meet Kirino…" Shindou thought while watching the scene.

"Ah… You're here Kirino-senpai."

"Of course I am ! I am never late for an appointment. So where should we go today ?"

"Well… I was planning to go to the mall for a little shop. Is that ok ?"

"Sure. I won't mind."

"Let's go then."

"Hai…"

Then they both held hands and walked towards the front gate. Shindou quickly lowered his head so they couldn't see him.

"Kirino-senpai, when are you going to tell Shindou-senpai about our relationship ?"

"Wait… What !? Relationship !?" Shindou thought.

"I'm planning to this Saturday. After that, I can official be with you forever Masa-chan." Kirino said while stroking Kariya's hair.

"I told you don't call me that ! Ran-chan !"

"Hey !"

"That was payback !"

"Fine. Let's go now, I still have homework to do when I get back."

"Hai !"

They then left for the mall leaving Shindou in confusion.

"Masa-chan ? Ran-chan ? WTF is goin' on here !? Masaka…"

Shindou wants to find out the truth and if his conclusion was right. So the next day, he woke up early and got ready. Then, he walked to Kirino's house which was quite near to the school. He wanted to talk to him privately but unluckily, Kariya was in front of his house.

"What !? Kariya !? What is he doing here at this hour ? I'm getting the feeling that it's true."

Kariya saw Shindou and he just stared at him with a little annoyed expression. Shindou was also a bit annoyed when he saw Kariya's face.

"Hey Kariya. What brings you here ?"

"I'm waiting for Kirino-senpai. Isn't that obvious ?"

"Ok ok."

"And why are you here ?"

"I want to talk to Kirino."

"Oh ? About what ?"

"It's none of your business."

"Kirino's business is my business !"

"What !? Why is that ?"

" 'C-Cause he's my boyfriend !"

"NANI !?"

"What's all the noise about ?"

"K-Kirino…"

"K-Kirino-senpai…"

"Kirino, can you tell me the truth ?"

"H-Huh ? W-What truth ?"

"Don't play dumb ! You know what I'm talking about !"

"Fine. I love Kariya. I don't love you Shindou. I'm sorry if I have hurt you feelings. I'm really sorry. But we can still stay as best friends. Just as friends."

"… So that's the truth huh ? Fine. Well then, I'll be goin' to school. See ya there." Shindou said and headed to school with a broken heart.

After that day, Shindou and Kirino walked home together but didn't talk to each other or went to each other's house.

_(Flash back end)_

"That's my story."

"I-I didn't know that happened to you…I feel so sorry."

"It's ok."

"You must be still sad about losing Kirino… I can feel it."

"You're right… BTW, want me to get ya a glass of water ?"

"Sure. Sankyuu…"

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Shindou came back with a glass of water.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling better now Tenma ?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Ano…"

"Huh ? Did you say something ?"

"Well… If someone asks you to be his or her boyfriend now, what will you do ?"

"E-Eh ? Why would you ask this kind of question now ?"

"T-That's b-because I-I… I LOVE YOU TENMA !"

"E-Eh !?"

"I know it's too sudden but I can wait for your answer if you don't want to tell me now. And I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories of yours." Shindou said and bowed down.

Tenma was shocked while his heart was beating faster than ever before. The feeling he had was similar when he was with Tsurugi but this time was even greater. He couldn't believe it but he did it. He lent towards Shindou and closing the gap between them. Not long after, they found themselves kissing each other. The kiss kept deepening. After a few minutes, they broke it due to the lag of air.

"Shindou-san…"

"Call me Takuto, Tenma." He placed his hand on Tenma's cheek.

"Ta…Takuto…"

Shindou nodded and kissed Tenma again. Eventually, they ended up fall asleep together. When Aki went into the room, she smiled and called Shindou's parents to inform them that he won't be going back home tonight.

That's the start of Tenma and Shindou's relationship.


End file.
